Graveyard Symphony
by The Sh33p
Summary: A darkly written, villainous look into the mind of Raven, the man fated to play the graveyard symphony at Van Fleiheits funeral. R&R, one shot, enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** I don`t own Zoids.  
  
Graveyard Symphony

* * *

  
  
Welcome to the gateway...   
  
To Hell.   
  
Welcome to the gateway to your nightmares and welcome to the gateway to my revenge.   
  
Van Fleiheit, I`m going to kill you before tomorrow is over.   
  
Not only will I kill _you_, I`ll kill Fiona, I`ll kill that Irvine guy, I`ll lay waste to the entire Gaurdian Force in one day.   
  
You don`t get it, do you Van?   
  
I`m fated to be the guy to play the graveyard symphony at your sorry funeral.   
  
I`m fated to kill you.   
  
And I`m going to enjoy doing it.   
  
The same way you killed me.   
  
The same way you killed my life and the same way you did _my_ job and killed Prozen!   
  
You don`t get it, do you Van?   
  
We`re exact opposites. Good and Evil, Order and Chaos, Black and White.   
  
Life and death.  
  
We`ve fought before and we _will_ fight again.   
  
You killed me, you know that Van?   
  
Twice.   
  
The first time when you blew up my Sabre Tiger, the second time when you had that Zoidian bitch Fiona helping you against the Geno Saurer.   
  
I still have the scars and burn marks on my hands to prove both. I clawed my way out of the Geno Saurer as it burned, Van, I walked through the fires of Hell and came out of the gateway, clawed out of the ground and got back on my feet for one reason.   
  
I`m going to kill you.   
  
The same way you killed me.   
  
Do you know what it`s like to spend four years walking around fighting battles only because your mind and soul literally aren`t in your body? You stole both of those from me, you little son of a bitch, and now I`m going to steal your`s from you.   
  
You woke me back up too, I guess I owe you that much.   
  
Pathetic though, you still can`t take me when I`m four years out of practice and three years out of date.   
  
Heh...   
  
Sad though, we were meant to be brothers.   
  
I wonder how we would have been if that had happened?   
  
I knew your father, do you know that? He looked just like a stuck-up porker version of you, only I could like him a bit more.   
  
Dan Fleiheit was the first man to show me any mercy from the day Ambient murdered my family.   
  
Yeah.   
  
Ambient did it, not Shadow.   
  
Sitting here by this campfire and staring up at the diamond that was the Geno Saurer, that`s clear to me now.   
  
Hilz thinks I don`t know.   
  
About him, or about his little red pile of bolts that I`m going to rip limb from limb with my own _teeth_ one day.   
  
Poor bastard doesn`t know what`s coming for him.   
  
I do have to hand him a bit of credit though, he painted Ambient with my family`s blood.   
  
How convenient that it just makes it easier for me to hunt him and his little pet down.   
  
But yeah Van.   
  
We would have been brothers.   
  
Kane and Able.   
  
I doubt we`d`ve gotten along. If anything I probably would have killed you a few years after your dad tried adopting me.   
  
I mourn for him though.   
  
Dan Fleiheit was the only human being that ever showed me any compassion after Ambient murdered my family. I owe him that much, that`s the only reason I intend to make your death quick.   
  
After that I`m going to do every bad thing I can think of to your corpse, murder Fiona and kill Zeke.   
  
No.   
  
I`m not going to _just_ kill Zeke.   
  
I hate Zeke even more than I hate you.   
  
I hate all Zoids, but I hate Zeke with a passion.   
  
I`m going to tear him apart, bolt by bolt, panel by panel, forcing him to stay concious the entire time.   
  
And when I`m done I`m going to weld his remains onto the Geno Saurer`s next form somehow. He`ll make a nice decoration, a hood ornament of sorts.   
  
But first I`m going to kill you.   
  
The same way you killed me.   
  
And I`ll enjoy it too.   
  
It`s just a matter of time.   
  
And when time runs out, Van...   
  
I`ll be playing the graveyard symphony at your funeral.   
  
And I`ll be playing it with a smile.   
  
Welcome to the gateway, Van Fleiheit.   
  
The gateway to Hell.  
  


* * *

  
**Author`s Note:** Two in one day... Guess I`m on a bit of a roll, eh?  
  
Hope you enjoyed this, Akino Ame, it was done on your request. Hopefully this broke any molds people try to cast Raven into, I mean damn... The guy`s a freaking lunatic who never even bothers to mellow out fully even after he goes good guy on us. I somehow doubt he`d even look at Moonbay sideways, let alone Fiona, without intending to, and actually likely succeeding in killing them.  
  
In other words I was trying to capture Raven`s evil tendancies from when he was waiting for the Geno Breaker to hatch, just prior to when the military police caught him. Leave a review and if possible, a request :P  
  
_Sh33p_ out. 


End file.
